baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1920 World Series
In the 1920 World Series, the Cleveland Indians beat the Brooklyn Dodgers, then known interchangeably as the Robins in reference to their manager Wilbert Robinson, in seven games, five games to two. This series was a best-of-nine series, like the first World Series in 1903 and the World Series of 1919 and 1921. (The 1912 World Series, where the Game 2 Wednesday, October 6, 1920 at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, New York Game 3 Thursday, October 7, 1920 at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, New York Game 4 Saturday, October 9, 1920 at Dunn Field in Cleveland, Ohio Game 5 Sunday, October 10, 1920 at Dunn Field in Cleveland, Ohio The Cleveland Times ran the following article on Sunday, October 10, 1920. recounting Game 5 and Wambsganss' triple play: Wamby Makes Unassisted Triple Play *CLEVELAND, Sunday Oct. 10, 1920 - Bill Wambsganss' unassisted triple play highlighted the most unusual game in World Series history today and helped the Cleveland Indians to a wild 8–1 victory over the Brooklyn Robins. Elmer Smith hit a grand slam and Jim Bagby also homered as the Indians took the lead in games three to two. The triple play and grand slam were unprecedented in World Series history and Bagby became the first pitcher to homer in a World Series. "I've been in baseball 40 years," Robins manager Wilbert Robinson said, "and I never saw one like this." The first Indian to face Burleigh Grimes was Charlie Johnson, who singled. He stopped at second on Wambsganss' single. Then Grimes fell fielding Tris Speaker's bunt, loading the bases. Then Smith hit a 1–2 pitch over the right field screen for a 4–0 lead. In the home fourth, Doc Johnston singled to center and moved up on a passed ball. After Grimes put Steve O'Neill on, Bagby homered into the center field stands. Pete Kilduff began the top of the fifth with a single to left center. When Otto Miller singled to center, Speaker's quick throw to third drove Kilduff back to second. That brought up reliever Clarence Mitchell, who went six for sixteen as a pinch-hitter this season and sometimes fills in at first base and in the outfield. A left-handed hitter, he drove the ball toward right center. Second baseman Wambsganss moved slightly to his right, tipped onto his toes, sprung a little bit and grabbed the ball with his gloved hand. Never hesitating, he continued to second base, easily doubling Kilduff. Then when Wamby turned to throw to first base he saw Miller frozen directly in front of him. Reaching out, Wamby tagged Miller easily. The crowd was silent momentarily, then, realizing what had happened, broke into thunderous applause. In the Brooklyn eighth, Ernie Krueger singled to center. But Mitchell grounded to first baseman Johnson, who started a double play. Thus, Mitchell made five outs in two at-bats. Game 6 Monday, October 11, 1920 at Dunn Field in Cleveland, Ohio Game 7 Tuesday, October 12, 1920 at Dunn Field in Cleveland, Ohio Composite box 1920 World Series (5–2): Cleveland Indians (A.L.) over Brooklyn Robins (N.L.) |}} Notes References *Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 82-86) *Reichler, Joseph, ed. (1982). The Baseball Encyclopedia (5th ed.), p. 2128. MacMillian Publishing. ISBN 0-02-579010-2. * External links *1920 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com *[http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1920 1920 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] *1920 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com *1920 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org Category:World Series World Series Category:Cleveland Indians Category:Brooklyn Dodgers Category:1920s Category:Postseason series